A refrigeration cycle system includes at least a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, and an evaporator, as components of a refrigeration circuit. For example, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, there has hitherto been used, as the expansion valve, an expansion valve configured to control a flow rate of refrigerant by opening and closing a fluid communication hole of the valve through use of a needle valve.